


A Visit Well Paid

by AbyssalRange



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Third Reich, M/M, Top Ussr, WWII, sovietreich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalRange/pseuds/AbyssalRange
Summary: Soviet paying Reich after a visit after the two haven't seen each other for a while thanks to the war. What Reich thought would be a meaningful meeting ended up the opposite. Not like he's complaining.
Relationships: Nazi / Ussr, Third Reich / Ussr, union of soviet socialist republics / third reich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Visit Well Paid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and even making a readable fic (mostly cause I make art). Sorry for any mistakes, reading through 14 pages is difficult and I've never really written smut scenes. So excuse the strange formatting.

Whistles could be heard from the sharp and crushing winds behind the window. He would watch and stare at the harsh weather that has been brought upon his land. Winter was a hated season for anyone in the country. Miserably cold for three months or more if nature decided to be a bitch. It did not help in his favor with the war. The military would become weak and frail, the low temperatures freezing men to slumber.

He shuddered at the thought where he once got caught in a snowstorm. Not only was he in unknown territory, but sidetracked from his men to find any indication of where they were. Only to find a cave where he was able to start a small fire. Cursing his wretched fashion of leather during the worst season.

Other times he would stay cozied up at a base or back at his cottage. Where the fireplace was always ablaze and scribbling heard from the quilt he used. Work was a non-stop onset that would take up most of his days. Could barely spare a second with his younglings, but ended up with them on his lap, dozing off into the dream world.

How he wished to be in their position. Children that had more freedom than the richest man in the world. No care for anything as they still had to learn about life lessons, what a bliss those years are.

Company was minimized since most could not endure the wintry December. Even he would stay enclosed from any visits, but meetings were inevitable. Someone had to eventually step out onto that freshly fallen snow and breathe in the crisp air. Fortunately, one of his allies, or should he say, pardoned neighbor could come walking through the freezing outdoors as if it had no effect on him. Which it never seemed to as the man would rarely get sick, or even ask for a hot drink. He would ask for alcohol with ice.

That man was to come today, and he was all but ready for it.

He was not told what the meeting was even for. Just told a date and time to be ready for, but the Russian always ended up a few minutes late, so a bit more bought time.

His hands were fidgeting with one another. The right of his foot would tap, starting off slow then speeding up as if he were a rabbit. He was nervous, that was obvious. Though he must refrain from that emotion and present himself strong-willed, how was he to do that when he does not know what is to come?

He groaned, holding his head with his right hand. Could time tick by any slower? It made him dread the thoughts that sped around like a missile.

He turned from the window, facing his desk. What a small room he had chosen for a workspace, but the area relatively remained quiet which was to his liking. There was not much to add to the room. The walls remained bare, no bookshelves were aligned to the walls. It was barren except for his desk which sat facing away from the large window, giving him a clear view on who would enter his little office space from the door.

He was still uneasy but could calm himself with a smoke or a drink. Which was not an option as those were activities to be done with visitors included. Excluding others just seems rude to the male, but that may just be due to his hatred of being excluded from anything. He likes to stay on top, no one can be doing acts without him knowing first.

It was five minutes past the time the meeting was set to, but he had anticipated this. The taller male would walk in, beckon him to sit in the living area and not his mopey office. Mostly as he had no second chair in his office, so it would be uncomfortable to stand for the amount of time meetings usually lasted.

He leaned his lower back onto the desk, closing his eyes, breathing in slowly. Holding his breath before letting it back out. This was a repeated process as it would help nerves rest, most would say think of your happiest moments. Fill your mind with thoughts that would bring up your serotonin, but that just ends up not working. His mind would immediately flip the switch to worrying thoughts that buzzed around him like flies.

Three knocks at the door awoke him from his peace in a startle. His heart rate rose exponentially, causing him to lose his breath. Giving no answer the person behind the door decided to enter themselves. Stepping in, he whipped his head to look behind him.

What he had hoped to be a soldier simply disobeying his rules, was instead the Russian he dreaded to see. "So you are in here. Maybe an answer to my knocking would be nice." His thick accent pushed through hard as he spoke in the English dialect.

  
  


"You say that as if I would be elsewhere." Reich pushed off the desk, walking around to stand in front of the tall Russian. Soviet showed no amusement or spite against my stay, "Maybe in the living area where I always have us go for meetings?" Soviet took a step back and began to head back to the area he once was. Reich following suit, not wishing to be behind the other, he had caught up to walk by the Russians side.

Soviet gave a slight glance to me, "How are the two?" Referring to West and East. Reich cleared his throat, "They are...doing fine. Not much to do as the winters have arrived, so they end up in my office more." A chuckle was heard, looking up he had a small smile plastered on his face. Soviet always reminisced back to his children when he asked another about theirs. It was something Reich had noticed, as he would end up zoning out into his own thoughts.

"How might yours be?" Given a small sigh, Reich could tell something was amidst, "You know, taking care of them is nice, but the moment they become teens. Everything went downhill. So many more problems, most caused by Russia and Ukraine." Reich gave a quiet hum. Those two were always at each other's throats by the evidence Soviet had proven by his maids.

Two guards stood in front of the entrance to the living space, Soviet had entered first. Reich waved off the guards so that our meeting could be fully private, closing the doors behind him.

The living space was big, the floor was wooden, except for the circular carpet in the middle. Two couches placed in the center divided by a simple coffee table. The sides wielded bookshelves that were built into the walls, lining from one end to the next.

Soviet had taken the couch to the left, easily taking up most of the space. It doesn't help the man would spread his legs apart to proclaim that the couch was for him and only him unless invited. Reich took a seat opposite of him, crossing his leg over the other, leaning back into the couch

"So…" Reich began, motioning Soviet to indicate what this random meeting was about. To only be delayed by the Russian taking out two cigars, offering it to Reich. Which the German indulged in. Uncrossing his legs and leaning forward to grab the cigar. "Light?" Soviet offered as he bit into his cigar and had it lit with his pocket lighter.

Reich let out a short laugh, "You know I have no need for that." Only to let out a puff of green smoke to the end of the cigar, scraping his teeth quickly together to create a spark. The gas immediately flamed, lighting his cigar.

Soviets eyebrows furrowed, slightly grimacing, "I've forgotten your strange attributes." Reich breathed in the cigars toxic fumes, finally a way to calm his nerves. Pulling it away, blowing out the grey smoke towards Soviet. "Born special darling. Now, explain this meeting before I kick you out for being a nuisance." Reich had gotten back to his old posture. Giving a glare towards the red-skinned man across from him.

Had he simply denied the meeting he would be in better circumstances, but he wouldn't know of the communists' intentions if he had not accepted the offer. Though, he knew the communist only wielded one desire.

Soviet pulled the cigar away from his mouth, exhaling slowly. The smoke heading nowhere but up, he leaned forward. "Explaining what I wish would not come out correctly. It would end up with me looking like a drugged man who deserves to be in a mental institute." Reich groaned, scrunching his eyebrows and closing his eyes, bringing his right hand up to rub at his temples.

Once again Soviet had set up a meeting because he was bored at home. "How many times must you disturb my hours simply because you wish to enact an activity with me?" The taller male smirked, though Reich was always angered by the sudden intrusion and useless acts, he still always got his way. Which he was to experiment with the slim male today. "You must admit my choice of activities are nothing but fun."

Reich grimaced and spoke with annoyance, "They waste time in which we could be using to plan out this war better." Soviet rolled his eyes. It would always be about the war with Reich. No one could ever hold up a conversation unless it was about invasion plans or the course of the military with him.

  
  


"I simply try to make you expand in personality. Without me, you would be exceptionally uninteresting." Reich opened his eyes to shoot a glare towards the smirking commie.

He was not boring, others simply did not have the same interests he indulged in.

"This will be another day wasted with one of your futile attempts of entertainment." Soviet pushed his cigar into the ashtray, no longer needed as he stood up. He rounded the table to where the German sat, who was watching his every move. Soviet plopped down to Reichs left, still receiving a glare as Reich scooted as much as he could to the right. These couches were too small for someone of Soviets frame to share with another.

The two sat in silence, Reich despised every second that ticked by. Uncomfortably close to the commie, pushed himself as close to the right side of the couch as he could. Making him mumble angry slurs and smoke his cigar more. Soviet twisted to face Reich. His right leg now on the couch, he left hanging off.

Reich watched Soviets every move from the corner of his eye. Reaching out slowly towards the German, Soviet stopped when Reich pulled his arms to his chest. "If you calm down this would be better." Reich scowled at the Russian.

How could he be calm when their proximity was basically in the negatives for his taste. Soviet pulled his hand back, scooting closer towards the cowering male before him. Soviet signed, looking at Reich with sympathy. "I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with." That phrase clicked in immediately, Reich whipped his head towards Soviet bearing his teeth. "If you dare think of laying a hand of me, rethink before I bite your fingers off." Soviet landed his hand onto the couch, "It helps with built-up stress." Reich discarded his cigar, putting it out beforehand as he had not wanted to burn his home down. Looking back at the other who had apparently scooted closer while Reich was shortly occupied. "I do not wish to do such acts with a man, let alone you." Soviet stared at Reich in disappointment. Sighing he sat upright, shutting his eyes and rubbing at them.

This would go nowhere without the other's consent. Soviet had been sexually frustrated the past month, and women could not suffice with him. They were all too frail and small for his taste. He wanted someone more or less equal to his frame, but men were the only option for that. Sadly, most had families and he had not wished to indulge with his own men because that would end up being awkward afterwards. He thought if he chose someone he has been more social and knowing it would be easy.

Turns out it's the complete opposite when the only match is an angry German that wishes to do nothing with you but transactions.

Soviets eyes shot open and a smile crept it's way up. That was what he had to do. Make a deal the other could not deny due to it being so good, but what would the all mighty Reich ever want from him? They had already made a pact of peace with trades and Poland. He looked around his surroundings, hoping something would help him click in the perfect deal, but the room was plain. Nothing but books and the furniture where they sat.

Time ticked, Reich finally felt a little comfortable, but still eyed the Russians changing expressions. Concerned about what thoughts were racing through Soviets head that ended up unreadable, but immediately knew nothing good could arrive when he was looked at with a sickening smile.

"Reich~ You wouldn't want someone taking your land, am I correct?" Soviet went back to his past pose in which he was putting all his weight onto his arms as he leaned towards the German.

Thoughts raced through Reichs head. What is this man planning? Reich remained quiet, looking at the table in front of him. Sure, he could jump off the couch and try to run out, but it was him against a man who not only weighed more than him but had much longer limbs than him. He contemplated answering on running off, it would inquire him to play a bit of cat and mouse with the male. "Better answer me before I just continue with what I wish on your land." Reich looked back at Soviet hissing, "Touch any piece of my land and I'll have you begging on your knees for forgiveness."

Soviet emitted a low chuckle, that Reich could only take as the man mocking him. The two stood still, neither making a sudden move. Watching the other for a sudden reaction to run or catch. A game of cat and mouse would begin with the two as it always does, but will the outcome be different this time?

Reich quickly rolled over the armrest, bolting towards the doors that secluded him near the dreaded Russian. Soviet smile rose as he too got up to chase after the German, he loved their little game. It brought a childish joy and most childhood nostalgia, running around to catch the other in tag.

Reich was rounding corners quickly thanks to his smaller form, Soviet having to slow down his speed to make sure he doesn't topple from a sudden turn. Reich huffed as he saw the main entrance, what terrible weather waited out front for him, giving him a disadvantage with his attire. Twisting the handle, throwing the door open and hit with a sudden gust of cold air sent a shiver down his spine. Reconsidering his decision, but hearing the loud stomps behind him pushed him to continue.

Soviet reached the entrance, pausing for a breather. Watching the German runoff far, then taking a breather himself when he heard no one behind him. Soviet leaned against the doorframe, putting a hand to his mouth, "You are going to freeze your ass off out there!"

Reich growled at the comment. He knew he could barely stand the fall, let alone the harsh winters, but he wasn't a quitter. He understood the Russians' game. See how long he could stand to be out before giving up and heading back in. Scoffing at the idea that this was Soviets tactic, a smart one, but pitiful as he had relied on Reichs own weakness to lure him in. Reich hugged himself, rubbing his hands over his arms. Looking up to the sun's position, he did not have long before the temperatures would drastically drop, and staying out then would surely get him hypothermia. Pushing the snow with his foot, holding a deep grudge with the Russian made him argue with himself on going back inside. How he longed for the warmth of his fireplace, a cup of tea to help him warm up from the inside out.

Soviet watched Reichs actions from the doorframe, knowing the key indicators of the other giving up was when he began to grumble and kick at the snow below him. Soviet held a smile, victory was around the corner and would be beneficial. He could easily lure the German into his arms with the simple coax of his own produced warmth. Soviet knew how warm he could get, it even made him wear fewer clothes when another source of heat was lit.

The sky was dimming, the sun heading to its own sleep, it was time for Reich to head back in if he didn't wish for medical troubles. Begrudgingly, Reich turned to face the man at the doorway, who held his arms open as an invitation. Reich was arguing with himself as he forced his legs to move forward, frozen from the bitter cold and bitter thoughts that roamed within. The closer he got to Soviet, the more he could see the stupid smile plastered on man's face. He grimaced, Soviet blocked the way in with his stance and Reich knew that the only way in was to accept the embrace.

Reich stopped before Soviet, glaring up at the man. Soviet stifled a laugh as he dove down to hug the shorter male. Reichs arms shot out to push the other back but weakened by the cold and with Soviets strong hold against him, he gave in. Muttering on how Soviet had by far the worst way of catching him. Receiving a hum as he was picked up, adjusted so he was held comfortably as he carried Reich to his room.

It was not unusual for the pair to invade the others' personal space, but that was done in an enclosed room. Reich sighed at the warmth radiated off Soviet, he would always end up falling asleep in the arms of the other whenever they would lay on one another. Reich despised his work would end up undone, having to work twice as often as usual. Feeling the circles being rubbed into his back made him melt more into the hold. How safe it had felt to be in another's arms, no one could touch you as most feared what the Russian would do if they had.

Reich has always yearned for contact and any form of PDA as he would never receive any from his father. It was always about work with the former German, but it was Reichs time to rule and he did whatever his heart desired for.

Soviet could hear the purrs that had slowly risen, the smile on his face never erased, eyes lidded as he continued to walk to Reichs room. Putting his chin on top of the others' head he continued to give soothing rubs and small pecks. Soviet knew the other was feeling tired from using all his energy to keep warm outside, then the additional heat from Soviet soothed him to comfort. Soviet had sought out for more from the German than just a simple cuddlefest.

He titled his head into the other's ear whispering, "You better have not fallen asleep on me. Otherwise, I'll make sure you wake up to a bigger surprise." Adding a growl towards the end earned hushed whine and shiver from the German. Reich buried his head into the others' neck giving little nibbles, as to not hurt the other too early.

Finally reaching Reichs room, Soviet had set the man down. A few grumbles heard as Reich shuffled for his keys to unlock the door. "Why must you lock it?" Reich looked back unamused, "I do not trust everyone in this building." A click was heard, twisting the handle to open the door, the two walked in. Soviet locking the door behind himself as Reich had gone to sit on his bed.

Turning to see the other looking at him, he sauntered forward, leaning down to rest his hands at Reich sides. "Oh, you best not be slow with me." Reich giggled as he pulled Soviet down for a kiss. Once their lips had locked, Reich pulled Soviet down with him. Soviet smiled into the kiss, humming with how responsive Reich was being, usually, he would have to entice the other into such acts, but Reich seemed needy and frustrated enough to wish for a getaway.

Licking Reichs lower lip gave him full entry into his mouth. Reich moaned as Soviet hands traveled his body, giving presses and pinches. Pulling back for a breather he huffed, "Take the damn clothes off it's hot as is and I'm not sweating into this." Prompting Soviet to lean back onto his knees, Reich pushing himself up to take off his own button-up shirt. Struggling with the buttons thanks to his nails and shaking hands, Soviet had come to help once his sweater was thrown off.

"I can do it myself." Soviet looked up as he undid the last button, "Then don't shake so much, but how can I blame you when I'm the cause."

Bringing his lips back to Reichs, letting his hands feel the scars that were hidden under the shirt. Reich wanted to loop his arms around the other's neck, but had to first throw his own shirt off, but that was a hard task when the Russian started to attack his neck. "Sovi, hold on. I'm gonna overheat like thiaaAA!" Reich wrapped his legs around Soviets waist as he had bitten down on his weak spot. Covering his mouth trying to suppress the whines that clawed their way out.

Soviet trailed kisses to Reichs lips to give a peck before allowing the other to finally take their shirt off. Reich gave a glare as he threw the shirt to the floor and laid back onto the bed. "What a view that only I get to see." Soviet leaned down to bite and suck at Reichs exposed chest. His left hand roaming lower than the waistline hooking onto the belt, while the right was occupied twisting and pinching Reich perked nipple.

Whines and pants came from above, Reich would squirm when Soviet would bite his sensitive sides, each foul noise emitted would only get Soviet harder. Groaning from tight his pants felt when pent up, grinding down onto Reich with a growl. Reich was biting his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood from how hard he was biting, he hated to make such lewd noises as it only showed how Soviet acts would change the man into a moaning mess that craved more.

Soviet was done with the restrictions, bringing his right hand down to undo his belt, shoving his pants down to his knees, giving another grind, and sighing at the relief of pressure. Reich glared down at the man, "Don't simply pleasure yourself you ass, I too wish to be relieved." Soviet pulled back with a smirk, bringing his hands down to undo Reichs own belt.

"Shoes are also not allowed on the bed." Looking up to see Reich trying to look mad, but with his cheeks being brighter red than his crimson red skin only made him seem childish. Soviet obliged, flipping himself next to Reich to unite his brown boots and slip off his baggy pants. Reich scooting forward to kick off his black dress shoes and pull off his fitted black pants.

The two were left in their underwear, Soviet leaning into Reichs right side. Giving pecks across his face, Reich scrunching up and he gave a slight push onto Soviets chest. "Stop with all the kisses." Saying as he looked straight into the others’ eye. His hand taken into the others was brought up to chapped lips to be given another kiss. "How could I not show my love?" Reich rolled his eyes, he had a boner that needed to be relieved and a kissing session wouldn't fix it. Reich shuffled his way back to the center of the bed, Soviet crawling towards him with a devilish grin. Grabbing at Reichs thighs pulling themselves closer together, Reich wrapped his legs around the others’ waist. Soviets right hand rubbed Reichs inner thigh, “Oh, it’s been too long…” His hand drifted towards Reichs hardon.

Reich whined at the teasing and slow beginning. He wished for Soviet to get rough and aggressive with him, but the man above him had his own plans to test out. “I wonder how long it’ll take for you to break~” Reich whined, this is not how he wanted this to play out. Sure, the more time they spent with one another being intimate was a blessing to the German as he had never experienced such a wave of emotion. It was hard to keep the man stimulated when actions were brought slow and gentle in bed. Soviet pulled Reichs legs off of him to slide off Reichs underwear. Immediately getting said legs wrapped around him once more once the underwear was off. Soviet bit his lip as his hands ventured to what he had revealed. Reich was a good seven inches, but that didn't match Soviets ten inches. Placing his hand on the other member, he gave a few small strokes. Earning a few groans from the German. He could feel Reichs legs twitch and squeeze harder.

The man wanted it badly and Soviet had control on whether or not Reich would get that relief. Most days the two would discuss who would be on top, but with how Reich was withering below him, he had already known the answer. His right hand played with Reichs member, his left grabbing at the thigh wrapped around him. Soviet could feel his own member restricted from his underwear, but his sole focus was melting the man below him. Reich muffling his small groans and whines with his hand. Sometimes even biting down to stop some from letting out. He did not wish to give the sweet noises Soviet craved, mustering down any lewd noise that he would emit was beginning to worsen when he saw Soviet wetting his fingers.

It's been a few weeks since the two have done the act, let alone see one another. They both had their own work to attend to, at times it would stack up so much they denied the other to visit at all.

Reich snapped back into reality when a digit was inserted. Letting out a wavy sigh of relief, Soviet began to pump his finger in and out. Adding a second, then a third. Reich rolling his hips onto Soviets fingers, how he had missed the feelings sex had brought onto his body. His stomach would feel tangled, random waves of pleasure would shoot throughout his body, the heat that would be created by the two. Reich loved it all, his addiction that he would keep forever if he could.

Soviet leaned down to capture Reichs lips, fingers stretching and exploring, allowing him to devour the moans created from his simple act. His underwear feeling ever so more uncomfortable, pulled his fingers out in one swift move, using that hand to pull down the cloth. His member sprung out, moving away from Reichs lips to trail down his neck. Hands rubbing at Reichs sides, small presses, and circles made to reassure the man that he would be gentle. Reich wrapped his arms around Soviets back pulling him closer, nails then scratching the others back with a yelp. Soviet entered fully in one thrust, giving soft hushes as he continued to run circles into Reichs side, kissing at his neck to compensate for the sudden intrusion. He couldn't help himself, wants needed to be sufficed and he wasn't going to go in at a slow torturous pace. Not like Reich didn't enjoy pain made during sex, it mixed with the pleasure of making the experience even better. Reich shoving his face into the crook of Soviets neck, shuddering as he adjusted to the massive length, rolling his hips with a groan. Soviet taking the hint slowly began to move, bodies connected, low groans could be heard from both. Reich holding a hand full of Soviets hair, making his ponytail looser, biting down on his lower lip, eyes shut tight. Slowly adjusting to the mass, a few moans would escape out, encouraging Soviet to increase his speed.

Having to pull Reichs arms off him to push himself up, Soviet then pulled out earning a whine below him. Pushing Reichs legs off as well so he was able to flip him onto his stomach. Putting a hand between Reich shoulders to keep his upper half laying on the bed, the other pulling up on Reichs hips to prop his legs up. Aligning himself, he snapped his hips forward to earn a loud moan from Reich. Not caring anymore for going sweet and gentle, Soviet began to pound into Reich. The man below him was having a hard time keeping his mouth closed as moans came out in a flow. Only getting cut off and Soviet would pull all the way out and slam back in. Reich was grabbing at the bedsheets, staining it with drool, barely able to keep his eyes open with pleasure shooting through him.

Reichs faltering voice was sweet to Soviets ears, how he wished to hear the man shudder and moan under him all day. What power he had to make Reich spew out such an illicit voice. It made Soviet claw into Reichs hip to pull him as he pushed in. Soviets groaned, becoming more prominent as he got closer to climax. Reich mumbling praises as he too got closer. Soviet pulled Reich straight so that his back was against Soviets chest. Reich spread his legs further apart as Soviets pace was becoming faster and sloppy. Holding Reich by the throat as he bit his neck, squeezing harder as his stomach tightened. Reich whimpering out pleas when Soviet grabbed for his dick, starting to jack him off.

Reich not being able to hear the purrs Soviet was making, but feeling the rumbles on his back sent him through the roof. Leaning his back, yelling out Soviets name as he came all over his hand and onto the covers. Reich became tight, Soviet shuddering as he snapped his hips a few more times before cumming in. Keeping their hips connected with his left hand, while the right tightened its grip around Reichs neck, cutting oxygen off for a few seconds. Soviet rocked his hips a few more times to make sure all came out before pulling out.

Soviet hugged Reich at the waist, making sure he didn't slump forward into an uncomfortable fold. Reichs hands rubbing at Soviets forearms as he leaned his full weight onto Soviet. The two were panting, no words needing to be exchanged for how the other felt was mutual.

Eventually Soviet got his energy back to step off the bed and pick Reich up. Heading to the bathroom to run a warm bath, never liking to sleep in the covers all sweaty. He set Reich down on the corner of the bath so he could lean up against the wall, Soviet running the water. Having to wait until it warmed up, he went to clean up the mess they had left on the bed.

Reich rubbed at his neck, already beginning to feel hoarse from all his loud noises, and with how Soviet gripped his neck would be leaving a bruise. Checking the water's temperature to make sure it was not too hot, he plugged up the drain. Watching as the water slowly filled up the tub, not knowing Soviet entered the room until he was being hugged and receiving a peck on the cheek.

Humming in content as he snuggled his face with Soviets, a smile prominent as he received more kisses. "I hope I didn't go too rough with you." Soviet finally breaking the silence to the two had, Reich chuckled slightly, "Could've gone a bit more brutal dear~"

Laughing as Soviet picked him up, placing him into the tub. Turning off the faucet before entering, Reich scooted over a bit so once Soviet was in enough, he could lay on top of him. Soviet pulled Reich close as he snuggled into his neck. Purrs slowly emitted as he relaxed, Reich leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. Nails trailing across Soviets arms, how he could fall asleep here but Soviet would just wake him up to take him out of the tub.

The times spent together would always stick with the German. He never fully committed to a partner, always making everyone a one-time thing or just a toy for him to play with from time to time. Soviet though, he was different. Though their views were opposite, the two still sought one another.

Their attraction was from sight. Reich viewed the man as a challenge, a perfect fit for him. While Soviet enjoyed how Reich would act as if nothing could crack through to his heart, but when Soviet shared his love, how oh so easy he broke down. Sure, they were childish in their relationship for being adults, but it's what they desired. To be young and act as if the world wasn't beckoning them to fix their economy. No one else would matter when the two were next to each other, it was just them in their little world. No one there to bother them or tell them it was wrong.

What they had thought would be a happy ending and a hopeful family in the future.


End file.
